weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Resurrection
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Resurrection; ---- U.S 10th Oct 2000 Europe 12th Oct 2000 Differences from film ---- The game starts as Ripley escapes from the Detention Block and the story continues with Ripley, Call, DiStephano, Christie play different levels through the game. In the film, Ripley escapes the Detention Block and meets the rest of the crew in the Mess Hall, from there they all continue to the Betty. The Newborn is referred to as the Abomination and pass cards are used to access sealed areas. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Medium Hard Research mode Plot ---- Based around the film Alien Resurrection and set on the USM Auriga and the Betty. You play as Ripley, Call, DiStephano and Christie through the different levels, similiar to other AvP games you have a selection of weapons and equipment that you collect as you go. You start as Ripley, who has been held by security in the Detention Block, power has failed and your escape is simple but not all systems have failed so you will need to collect 'pass cards' to access sealed areas. Xenomorph are loose on the USM Auriga so your escape will be slowed but you have Call, DiStephano and Christie helping you by way of the 'communication unit', and game play is shared between these characters who have different traits and weapons. Single Player Maps ---- LEVEL 1 - [[Detention_Block_Alpha|'Detention Block Alpha']] MAP 1A MAP 1B MAP 1C LEVEL 2 - [[Engineering_Deck|'Engineering Deck']] MAP 2A MAP 2B MAP 2C MAP 2D MAP 2E LEVEL 3 - [[Clone_Research|'Clone Research']] MAP 3A MAP 3B MAP 3C MAP 3D MAP 3E LEVEL 4 - [[Quarantine_And_R&D|'Quarantine And R&D']] MAP 4A MAP 4B MAP 4C MAP 4D LEVEL 5 - [[Military_Systems_Complex|'Military Systems Complex']] MAP 5A MAP 5B MAP 5C MAP 5D MAP 5E MAP 5F LEVEL 6 - [[Maximum_Security|'Maximum Security']] MAP 6A MAP 6B MAP 6C MAP 6D MAP 6E LEVEL 7 - [[Mess_Hall_Complex|'Mess Hall Complex']] MAP 7A MAP 7B MAP 7C LEVEL 8 - [[Warehouse_Complex|'Warehouse Complex']] MAP 8A MAP 8B MAP 8C MAP 8D MAP 8E MAP 8F MAP 8G MAP 8H LEVEL 9 - [[Docking_Bay|'Docking Bay']] MAP 9A MAP 9B MAP 9C LEVEL 10 - [[The_Betty|'The Betty']] MAP 10A MAP 10B Game modes ---- Singleplayer. Walkthrough Ripley/Call/Distephano/Christie ---- L1. Detention Block Alpha Played as Ripley. L2: Engineering Deck Played as Call L3: Clone Research Played as Ripley L4: Quarantine And R&D Played as Ripley L5: Military Systems Complex Played as DiStephano L6: Maximum Security Played as Ripley L7: Mess Hall Complex Played as Ripley L8: Warehouse Complex Played as Christie L9: Docking Bay Played as Ripley L10: The Betty Played as Ripley Weapons ---- Electric Gun, Laser, Dual Pistols, Shotgun, Smart Gun, Flame thrower, Pulse Rifle, Grenade Launcher, and Rocket Launcher Equipment ---- Flares, medikit (small/medium/large), portable autodoc, communication unit, detonator, flashlight, motion tracker, pass cards and terminals. Aliens ---- Alien Queen, Face Huggers, Abomination, Soldier Alien, Eggs, Chestbuster and Aliens. Characters ---- Ripley Call DiStephano Christie Dr. Gediman Purvis Patient Marine Spec Ops Marine Hazmat Marine General Perez Vehicles ---- Betty Lifeboats USM Auriga Areas ---- R&D dissection chambers Engineering decks Cargo Bay Research lab Warehouse Detention Block Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- DETONATORS Acquired at Level 2. LASER GUN Acquired at Level 2. PULSE RIFLE Acquired at Level 3. FLAMETHROWER Acquired at Level 4. GRENADE LAUNCHER Acquired at Level 5. ROCKET LAUNCHER Acquired at Level 8. ELECTRO-GUN Acquired at level 9. Future Releases ---- Rank ---- Reception ---- Tension. It's the fundamental for fear. Your mind can get you quicker than anything lurking in the shadows. Argonaut didn't so much make a game with Alien: Resurrection; they built a sky-high wall of tension, then pushed it down onto players standing underneath and screamed "Look Out!" There's no way to escape its barrage, quick as you may be, and that's the problem with the game. It's designed to crush you, and gives you no means of battling your way out. On its feet, it's an incredibly frightful game that nails near-perfectly the sudden onslaught of action and, better still, breathless, 6.5/10. GameSpot 4.7 EuroGamer 4.0 References Citations Alien Queen Alien Resurrection Walkthrough Aliens Resurrection review Alien Resurrection (film) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Alien Resurrection (game)